Kerri Hensen
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Kerri, Ian Malcolm's first ex-wife, is a renowned scientist who is still on good terms with her ex-husband. One day, Ian gets a call for him to go and check out a park off the coast of Costa Rica and decides to bring Kerri along, mainly for her smarts. But Jurassic Park isn't what it's cracked up to be. Ian and Kerri realize what feelings they still have for each other. Ian/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Jurassic Park story! I have loved these movies since I was a kid, and seeing Jurassic World just brought all of those memories back. I'm going to try to write the characters IC, but if they go OOC at _all_ then I'm really sorry. This is going to go with all 3 movies (and then when the 4th one comes out on DVD I'm going to add it to the list).  
By the way, I don't know the age of any of the characters so I'm just going to make it up as I go on.

Chapter One

 _1975_

 _I sat in the bathroom, wondering what the hell I was doing with my life. Here I am, nineteen years old, about to get married to someone I've known since grade school. This wasn't your ordinary wedding, no. No, this was more of… Eloping because Mom and Dad on both sides don't approve. They liked the guy I was marrying. They just didn't like the idea that we were so young._

 _So, what did he say?_

Maybe we should just elope.

 _And I was stupid enough to say yes._

 _I leaned on the sink, doing my best not to move—the nerves were beginning to hit me, and with that came the nausea. I splashed some water on my cheeks, careful not to hit my makeup. I looked up, my blonde hair falling in my face. My blue eyes shined with tears—why I was crying, I didn't know—and I quickly wiped them away. My dress was knee length, a light lavender color. My heels were only two inches high, a dull white._

 _I blinked hard, taking in a deep breath and immediately regretting it afterwards. It doesn't matter where it was, public bathrooms always smelled like shit._

 _On my left ring finger sat his class ring—and on his was a piece of twine, since my class ring didn't fit._

" _Hey, Kerri. You okay in there?" there was a knock on the door. I jumped and looked at it._

" _Yeah… Just… Just give me a second to collect myself, Ian." I fixed my dress and then looked at myself in the mirror once more, making sure nothing was messed up._

" _I would, but I'm pretty sure this guy is going to jump down my throat if we wait any longer."_

" _Tell him to get over himself, I'm coming."_

 _I heard Ian laugh on the other side of the door. I walked over to it, opening it. Ian's sunglasses covered his eyes, but they had to have been as bright as that smile that was on his face. Ian was a good looking guy—at least I thought he was. I'd had a crush on him since eighth grade—it wasn't until sophomore year we started dating. He had dark hair that reached his shoulders, with dark brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled._

" _You look beautiful."_

 _I smiled. "You look… Good."_

 _I watched as Ian's dark eyebrows furrowed together. "Good?"_

" _You'd look better without these." I took the sunglasses off his face. Ian rolled his eyes, crossing his arms._

" _I like those sunglasses."_

" _I know you do, but we discussed this and you said you weren't going to wear them until after. Sunglasses don't look right with a suit."_

" _Alright, alright, alright."_

" _Although, in different circumstances, they look great on you." I winked. Ian smiled softly and put his arm around me._

Present Day-1993

The alarm clock rang loudly, waking me up. I looked around before putting my arm across my face for a moment before getting up.

"Fuck me…" I sighed, going to my closet door and getting my red satin robe off the door handle and putting it on. I hated getting up early, but the life of a scientist didn't really allow you to sleep in.

I walked over to the window in the dark, knowing full well my house after several years. I yanked the curtains to the side and shut my eyes tightly. "Jesus…"

"Mom?" My daughter, Ann-Marie, knocked on the door, leaning her head in a little.

"Yeah?"

"Dad's here."

"Ian?" I looked at her. Ann-Marie nodded slowly, her dark bangs—obviously from her father—fell into her face.

"Yeah, that's the only Dad I've got."

"Ha." I walked past her, my pajama pants dragging the ground behind me.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" Ann-Marie asked.

"Honey, your father has seen me in less clothing than this. No, I don't think I should get dressed."

"Jesus, Mom…" she grimaced. I tapped her arm.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain."

"You do it."

"I'm an exception."

Behind me, I heard Ann-Marie groan (which I'm sure was accompanied by an eye roll).

"Whatever, Mom. I'm going to take a shower."

"You have fun with that."

I walked into the kitchen, which was attached to the living room, and started to make a pot of coffee. That's when I saw Ian at the kitchen table, drinking out of a coffee house cup and reading the paper.

"Morning." I held back a yawn.

"Hey, Kerri. Nice robe."

I looked at him. "Is that my paper?"

"Like you actually read the articles?"

I walked over and sat at the table next to him. Ian definitely had grown out of his boyhood stage. His hair was shorter and he looked older, but he still was Ian Malcolm.

"What brings you here this early in the morning, Ian?" I asked as the shower started up in the other room, making the pipes creak.

"I got a call from this guy. He wants me to go check out this park."

"Did he say what the park was?"

"All I know is that it's got something to deal with science."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"That, my friend, has everything to do with you." Ian set the paper down. "I want you to come with me." I blinked at him. "They need to make sure this park is safe. Apparently some guy got killed on the job and now there's all this legal bullshit going on and experts are being called to check it out."

"Okay…"

"I want you to come with me." He repeated.

"Why?"

"Because. You're an expert scientist. You know exactly what you're talking about. I mean, shit, if you wanted, you could find the cure for cancer. I mean, I know that's not your field, but if you tried, you could. You're so smart. You really are. That's why."

"Thank you." I nodded. "But wouldn't it be awkward for you to be going somewhere with your ex-wife?"

Ian sat there for a second before shaking his head. "Nope."

"Alright." I leaned back against the chair. "Where is this place?"

"Isla Nublar, about 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica. I looked it up."

I chuckled quietly. "When do we leave?"

"Get dressed."

I sat there for a moment, staring at him. "What?"

"We leave in, like, thirty minutes."

I shook my head. "Thanks for the heads up." I scoffed and got up, going to my bedroom.

"Hey, I didn't really have much warning either. I just thought maybe you'd like to come." Ian followed me, leaning on the open door as I took off my robe.

"Thirty fucking minutes…" I muttered, digging around in my closet. "Thirty motherfucking minutes…"

"Just put on jeans and a t-shirt, it's not a big deal." Ian rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're going to church. Jesus…"

"I just wish you would've given me some more time to get ready. I got to get a shower and everything."

"Did you take one last night?"

"Ian don't be stupid."

"Then you're fine. C'mon, brush your teeth and let's go."

I sigh and grab a tank top and a pair of shorts, getting dressed. I started to take my top off and looked at Ian, who really wasn't paying attention anyway, but it was still awkward.

"Do you mind?" I looked at him. Ian snapped out of his thoughts and then turned around.

"Better?"

"Better." I took my top off, searching for a bra.

"You know, it's not like I haven't seen everything." Ian put his hands on his hips, waiting.

"Funny, Ian. Very funny."

"It's not. It's the truth."

I got my bra and top on, working on the shorts. I turned my back to the door and sighed quietly. As I was getting them on, a loud wolf whistle broke the silence, making me jump and scream a little. I turned back to him, getting them on and buttoning them.

"Dammit, Ian!"

"Like I said, seen it before." Ian was smirking, knowing he had pissed me off, and was enjoying every moment of it. So, really, in some ways he hadn't changed a bit. Fucking jokester.

"Aren't you married right now?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Nope. No. This is what you would call an off-period for me." Ian leaned on the doorframe.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…?" I muttered, getting my tennis shoes on.

"Nikes. Nice."

"Thanks." I put them on and walked over to the bathroom door. "Ann-Marie! Hey!" I knocked on it. Ann-Marie opened it a crack, her body covered in a towel. Her brown hair clung to her face and an overwhelming amount of steam and perfume hit us like a car. Ian blinked once because of it, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around. "Your father and I are going out. We should be back later on tonight."

"How late?" Ann-Marie furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Ian?" I looked at him. Ian looked at us and shrugged.

"Pretty late. Maybe midnight."

Ann-Marie started to smirk. "Are you two…?"

"No!"

"No way!"

Our answers were almost said at the same time, making the two of us look at each other.

"It's just a… Science thing." Ian said.

"Not a date." I clarified.

"Alright." Ann-Marie said, in a sing song voice. I put my hands on my hips.

"We'll be back later. No parties." Ian told her before walking me to the door.

"No promises." Ann-Marie called to us as we left.

"Be safe, lock the door. Don't answer the phone unless it's me and your mother." Ian told her.

"Yeah."

And with that, we left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat in Ian's car as we drove away from the house. I looked around before looking at him.

"New car?"

"Hm?" Ian looked at me before looking back at the road. "Oh, yeah. I got it about a year ago."

"I like it. It's nice." I nodded.

He smiled softly. "Well why do you think I got it?"

"Ha." I rolled my eyes. "Funny."

We sat in silence as he drove, his dark eyes focused on the road. I looked at him. "So, where are we going?" I raised my eyebrows. Ian looked at me once before looking back at the road.

"This pilot guy said to meet him at this place, we're going to this island and have to get there by helicopter."

"You mean like a helipad?" I looked at him. Ian cut his eyes at me.

"Shut up, I'm tired."

I laugh. "You and me both."

A few minutes later, Ian parked the car and the both of us got out. I stared at the helicopter, intimidated by it's size. It was blue and white, and on one of the sides it had InGen written in big, bold letters. I took a deep breath and started towards it. The pilot got out, staying next to the door, and greeted us as we approached.

"Mr. Malcolm, ma'am. Please, get in. Mr. Gennaro is inside waiting for you."

"Gennaro? What kind of name is that?" I stared at Ian.

"I said the same thing." He snickered a little.

"He was the one that called you?"

"The same." He opened the door for me. "After you, Ms. Hensen."

I step up into the elevator, Ian after me. Mr. Gennaro, a small, twig of a man wearing a suit jacket, tie and shirt but khaki shorts. I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked surprised at my appearance.

"You are not Dr. Malcolm." he shook his head.

"No, I'm his ex-wife." I sat down, crossing my legs. "But I know him well enough to know what he's like. Business and personal." I smirked. Gennaro cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"Really, Kerri. Don't go into too much detail. It could hurt his innocent mind." Ian sat next to me and, I'm guessing instinctively, put his arm around me. I bit my lip as the sleeve of his shirt touched the back of my neck. For some odd reason, my neck prickled and I felt butterflies in my stomach-something I haven't felt in a long time. His cologne made it's way around to where I could actually smell it, and it brought back so many memories for me. I was surprised for one of two reasons. One, that he still wore this. Two, that they still made this brand. I didn't care, I loved it.

"Kerri? Hello?" Ian waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I blinked and looked at him.

"Please, relieve this guy of his suspicions and tell him you're more than qualified to be here." I could tell he was getting annoyed. His sunglasses had slid down the bridge of his nose and he was now rubbing his eyes. I looked at Gennaro, a smirk on my face.

"Back off, man." I told him. "I'm a scientist."

Beside me, Ian started laughing. Gennaro eyed me uneasily.

"Don't quote at me, Ms. Hensen. I'm not an idiot."

 _Well you act like one_. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I am a scientist, though. World renowned. Trust me, if Ian wanted me to come then it's a good idea."

"Thank you, Ms. Hensen. You just saved my ass." Ian smirked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I elbowed him in the ribs, making him wince. "Ow."

I smirked back at him. "You're welcome, Mr. Malcolm."

"Do you think John Hammond will be happy about this?" Gennaro snapped.

"I think he won't mind." Absentmindedly, Ian's hand rubbed my shoulder as he spoke. _Jesus Christ, Ian, what's going on here? What are you trying to do me? You know we're in small confines, we can't talk about this in private. You ass._ I thought to myself.

"And if he does mind, then he'll have to deal with it." I added, trying to hide my shaking in my voice.

"Damn straight."

[][][][][]

We were flying to Montana to pick up three more people, Hammond included. Gennaro had fallen asleep-much to my relief, because he just would not shut up about my being there, even though I tried to tell him I had _met_ John Hammond several times and he would be more than happy to have me here-and had his head on his chest. I looked at Ian, who was looking out the window and the ground below us. His arm was still around me. I couldn't help but keep looking at him. The way the sunlight hit his face, I couldn't help but think about how handsome he was. He noticed me looking at him, and I turned away.

"Don't act all cool. I know you were staring." Ian smiled at me. I looked at him again.

"I was trying to look out the window, Ian Malcolm, if you must know."

"If you say so." His smile turned into a smirk. "But I know you're lying."

I scoff, trying not to blush. "You're delusional, Ian. Simply delusional."

"And you, Kerri, are a pathological liar. You know that and I know that. So just talk to me about what's on your mind."

Even when we were kids, Ian always had a way of getting things out of me. When we were little, he'd hold my arm behind me, when we were teenagers and young adults, he'd kiss me. Hard. I nodded and sighed.

"Alright. Why did you want me to come with you?"

At this, he shrugged. "I just... Didn't want to come alone." He sighed quietly. "I have a bad feeling about this place, Kerri. Something just isn't right." he shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Flashback-1973-Junior Prom_

 _It was prom night. The night every teenage girl would look forward to in her life._

 _At least, that's what you're told._

 _My dress was tasteful. A v-neck line with a black border and a plain white dress, it showed everything off in all the right places. But it wasn't exactly slutty. My heels were black and only two inches tall._

 _It was supposed to be a great night. It's prom. It's supposed to be one of the happiest nights of your life._

 _Unless your date is one Joey Windser and he fucking ditches you in the middle of the dance._

 _I stood at the sink in the girls' bathroom, crying my eyes out. Mascara, eyeliner and whatever else that was I had on was running down my face. It made black streaks on my cheeks, and I honestly thought I looked like something out of a kid's nightmare. My hair fell into my face, and I quickly brushed it away, trying to wipe the mascara stains off my face and smearing it more in the process._

 _"Fuck..." I whispered. There were a few knocks on the door and I sighed, shaking my head. "It's occupied!" I tried to hold back the sobs._

 _"Kerri, open the door."_

 _I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyebrows furrowed. "Ian?"_

 _"No, Tarzan. Who do you think?"_

 _"This is the girls' bathroom, Ian. You're not allowed in here." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Watch me."_

 _"Ian-" I started, turning. The lock clicked and Ian opened the door, one of his date's bobby pins in his hand._

 _"Hi." He shut the door and locked it again. "Are you okay?" he walked over to me, a look of concern etched on his face._

 _"What do you think?" I crossed my arms and looked at him. He wore one of those powder blue suits and white bowties. I looked at his face, and his dark eyes had genuine concern in them/_

 _"Joey Windser?"_

 _I nodded mutely. He sighed and shook his head._

 _"I tried to warn you." he began to scold. I scoff._

 _"Please. Like you would've taken me instead of Julianne Harper to the prom anyway." I shook my head and messed with my coursage, wanting to take it off and burn it._

 _"I would've."_

 _"Don't lie to make me feel better."_

 _His hand gently cupped my face and had me face him. For once in his life, Ian Malcolm was serious. As serious as a fucking heart attack. "I would've."_

 _"Then why did you take her..?"_

 _"Because..." he shrugged. "I wanted to make you jealous. That and she wouldn't leave me alone about it."_

 _"You wanted to make me jealous? Come_ on _, Ian. Don't-"_

 _He shut me up by crashing his lips to mine._

 _Present Day-1993_

We landed and picked up two more scientists along with Hammond. They got into the helicopter the best they could with the limited space. One was a young, blonde woman who wore a salmon colored button up shirt, khakis, hiking boots and either a dark purple or blue undershirt, I washn't sure of which color. The other was a man, who was pretty quiet when he got on here. He wore a blue button up shirt similar to the woman's, khakis and the same kind of boots. On his head, he wore a hat-I'm sure it was to keep the sun out of his eyes. In his hand he had some type of claw. It was large, had to be from a dinosaur-a carnivore no less.  
Hammond was dressed in all white and now had a cane he walked with. On his face sat round glasses and a white, very well kept beard. I couldn't exactly make out what the top of the cane was made of yet, but I was really curious.

"Ian, how are you?" Hammond greeted him. "Kerri, how nice to see you again." he smiled at me, shaking my hand for a moment. I smiled back at him.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Hammond."

"This is a plesant surprise." As he said this, I smirked at Gennaro, who rolled his eyes. "I have with me two top scientists in their field. This is Dr. Ellie Sattler, a paleobotinist, and Dr. Alan Grant, a palentologist."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled kindly at them.

"Hi." Ellie smiled at me, while Grant nodded his head. There were a lot of things I wanted to know-this field has always interested me-but I kept my questions to myself. Ian, however, didn't.

"So you two dig up-dig up dinosaurs?" he asked. The woman laughed.

"Well..." she started.

"We try to." the man said quietly. Ian chuckled oddly, like he was trying to force it out but at the same time he wasn't. The man and woman looked at each other, the woman trying not to laugh any more than she already has. Hammond looked at them.

"You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality." He looked at Ian. "Especially for a mathematician."

" _Chaotician_. Chaotician, actually." Ian corrected him.

"Same thing." I smirked, knowing this would set him off.

"It is not the same thing, Kerri. Chaos Theroy and math have absolutely nothing to do with each other."

"I beg to differ." I giggle.

Ian rolled his eyes at me, hiding a smile. "John doesn't subscribe to chaos. Particularly of what it says about his science project."

"Codswallop, Ian, you've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns." Hammond said.

"Because of the behavior of the system in phase space?"

"A load, if I may say som of fashionable, number crunching-" Ian placed his hand on Hammond's knee and squeezed it lightly, making Hammond smack his hand and move it away. "Don't! You promised you wouldn't do that!"

Ian ignored him. "Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, you've heard of Chaos Theory?"

"Here he goes." I whispered. Ian placed a hand on my knee, squeezing it like he did Hammond. I let out squeal of laughter before smacking his arm. "That's not nice!'

"Who said I was nice?" Ian looked at me. I laughed quietly. He turned back to the other two scientists. Ellie was shaking her head, trying to hide a smile.

"No."

This took my ex-husband by surprise. "No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?" He cocked his head a little. "Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction."

At this, Dr. Sattler smiled and turned her head. I stared at Ian for a moment before biting my lip and looking around. Jealousy began to bubble up inside of me. Maybe Sattler wasn't as pretty as I originally thought she was. Hammond chuckled at her reaction.

"I bring scientists, you bring a rock star." He said to Gennaro. Gennaro went to retort but Hammond's expression of, what I thought, excitement cut him off. He pointed out the window opposite of him. "There it is." he grinned.

There were plants and other foilage on either side of us on the mountains. It truly was beautiful.

"Bad wind shears. We have to drop pretty fast. So hold on. This will be a little thrilling." Hammond told us. Right after that, we felt a jerk and the whole helicopter bounced up and down. I squeaked and grabbed on to my seat, beginning to white knuckle it a bit. "Yahoo!" the older man exclaimed before laughing. We all began to put our seatbelts on. Mine was caught on one of my belt loops and it took me a moment to get it free.

"Need some help?" Ian offered.

"No!" I told him, and it came out harsher than expected. Ian put his on before making a cat like noise and hissing at me. I glared at him as I buckled my seatbelt. Dr. Grant seemed to be in a dilemma, though. After we had all of ours buckled, he had found his had two of the same thing. He stared at it for a moment before putting them together a couple of times, trying to see if it would work. Hammond reached over, trying to help.

"But you need that piece over here, and that piece... Look, we'll have landed by the time you get it right."

Alan tied the seatbelt together. "Great..." He muttered. We landed and Hammond was the first person out. Gennaro was second, looking as if he might throw up. Alan and Sattler were next, and I after them, leaving Ian in the dust to get out by himself. A couple of Jeeps backed up to where we were as I looked around. This place was like it's own little world. It was absolutely beautiful.

Little did I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _1973_

 _The Monday after prom was eventful. And I mean_ eventful.

 _I was known as "The Sobbing Girl" that night who was "not in her right mind to keep Ian Malcolm away from his date all night" and on many accounts of what had happened I had "lured Ian into the girls' bathroom to have sex" so that I wouldn't be "the only virgin left in school"._

 _I hate idiots._

 _Not to mention, Joey Windsor was being even more of an asshole than usual. He gave me smirks here and there and when he saw me with Ian, he'd do a sex motion with his hands or mime a blowjob being done. It pissed Ian off to no end-and trust me, I wasn't a happy camper about it either-and I had to stop him from getting in a fight more than once._

 _"Just one. Just one punch. I'll stop after that. Just one punch." he pleaded to me after American History class. I shook my head._

 _"Ian, you'll just get waist deep in shit. It's better to just let it drop. We have only a month or so of school left. Just drop it."_

 _"I can't drop it when I, ah, when I see his face smirking at me across the classroom."_

 _"Ian." I crossed my arms and leaned on the lockers. "Just... Don't. For me. Please?"_

 _With a sigh and a nod, Ian agreed. "Alright. Alright. For you. But you know there's-there's no guarentees."_

 _"With you, Ian Malcolm, there never is." I smiled softly._

 _That promise lasted until chemistry class. It was the last period of the day, though it hadn't started. I had algebra class that was set across the hall and started my way inside when people started to flock to the middle of the hall. I looked around, setting my stuff down and following the crowd. In the middle was a shock of dark hair and bright blonde hair. I felt a pit in my stomach when I realized who it was._

 _"God dammit, Ian." I muttered under my breath._

 _I saw Ian give Joey a quick bloody nose, sending the popular kid into the lockers with a loud clang. Ian stood upright, his clothes torn and a scratch on his right cheek-obviously made by Joey's class ring-and his hair disshelved. Joey gawked at him for a moment, stunned, wondering how this tall and lanky kid could have broken his nose and knocked him into the lockers with such force. I wouldn't have doubted Ian for a second in a fight-he always kicked my ass at arm wrestling-but other kids at school obviously did. They had no idea how strong Ian really was._

 _While the cheers and cries of people wanting more from the fight got louder and louder and the faculty of the school making their way down the hall, I pushed my way through the crowd, grabbed Ian by his t-shirt and dragged him away and into the chemistry class._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shut the door. A boy sat in the far corner of the room, beginning to listen to our conversation. I gave him the evil eye. "Out. This is private."_  
 _This kid didn't hesitate twice and made his way out of the class. "Go. Lean on the counter by the sink, I'm going to clean you up."_

 _"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Ian snapped, but doing what he was told to do anyway._

 _"Obviously not. I told you not to fight. And what did you do? You got into a fight." I followed him, yanking a piece of a brown paper towel off the roll before wetting it. "Do you know how stupid that is? In a week's time, at least, everyone would've forgotten about it."_

 _"How do you know?" Ian held his right cheek. It was obvious he was going to be sore tomorrow, maybe even have a bruise._

 _"Ian." I looked at him, gently moving his hand and pressing the wet cloth to the scratch he had recived during the fight. "Look around you. This whole school has idiots inside of it's walls. We are completely surrounded by idiots." I cleaned out his wound. He hissed a little at the pain-after all, most small scratches sting more than the big ones, depending on how you got them._

 _"I can believe that." he sighed quietly. I shook myhead._

 _"Why did you get in a fight?" I threw the cloth unceremoniously on the counter. "I mean, there had to be some reason."_

 _"He pissed me off, isn't that reason enough?" Ian crossed his arms._

 _"Nope." I shook my head. He sighed, not looking at me. I poked his arm, making him look at me. "Give me the real reason. Not some bullshit you just came up with."_

 _"He..." Ian rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting my eyes. "He kept saying shit about you."_

 _"Like what?" I pressed._

 _"Like how you were a born again whore who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. How you were the one who abanonded him at prom instead of him leaving you." I stared at him._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

 _"I overheard him, so no-no, I'm not."_

 _"What a motherfucking crock of_ shit _!" I yelled, getting angry. I was about ready to go punch him out myself._

 _"That's what I said." Ian sighed quietly. "So, I defended you. He had no right to say what he did. I felt like I should've done something." he paused for a moment, shrugging. "So I did."_

 _I smiled a bit. "Ian?"_

 _"What?" He returned my smile._

 _"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?"_

 _He laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."_

The helicopter flew away as we drove into the park. Ian, Alan, Ellie and I were in one Jeep, Gennaro and Hammond were in the other. I looked around.

"This place is beautiful..." I breathed. Sattler furrowed her eyebrows, snatching a leaf and holding it in her hands. We made it to an open meadow before stopping.

"This shouldn't be here..." I heard the blonde scientist say to herself.

"Look at this place, Ian," my anger towards him gone. "God damn, it's beautiful. It's like it's untouched by man, somehow, you know? Like-ow!" Ian smacked me on the arm. "What?"

"Look." he said, with a surprised look on his face. I turned and looked. My mouth dropped open.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus..." I muttered as Alan stood and yanked off his aviator sunglasses.

"Alan, this species of Veriforman has been extinct since the Cretaceous Period. I mean, this thing..." Sattler stopped rambling about that leaf when Alan grabbed her head and turned it. "What?"

And that was when the realization dawned on her face. Her mouth dropped open and she, too, took off her sunglasses and stood.

A Brachiosaurus walked past us, bellowing as it reached for a branch on a tree. Both Sattler and Alan got out of the Jeep and walked to it. A chuckling Hammond followed them.

"You did it." Ian muttered. "Crazy son of a bitch, you did it."

I stared at him. "You knew about this?" I asked.

"I only knew he was looking for DNA for some science experiment. I never knew it was going to amount to... This."

The dino bellowed again before standind on it's hind legs to reach higher leaves. It fell back forward and the ground shook slightly.

"This is... This is amazing..." I said quietly. "It's like being back in all those eras. Seeing these dinosaurs and how they interact... I love it..." I grinned. Ian looked at me. I didn't notice. I was still gawking at this beautiful prehistoric animal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We drove up to the main building, which still had parts being worked on. The majority of it was finished. The walls were white with 'dinosaur bones' and straw above the door to make it more exciting. The door was black and brown, with curved handles that you used to open it with. You had to walk up a few steps to get to it, though.

We walked up and the doors seemed to open by themselves (but obviously someone had to have been behind them because doors opening by themselves that _weren't_ automatic just weren't a thing).

"Good day, good day." John greeted the invisible door openers. When we walked inside, we were greeted by a large T-Rex skeleton with a banner above it, saying "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth", all in capital letters. "The most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking just about rides. Everybody has rides." He continued as we reached a flight of stairs. How Hammond could get up all these stairs and not get winded was beyond me- _especially_ since he had a cane. I had to faace the facts. A man old enough to be my father was in better shape than I was, and that was some bullshit. I quietly put a reminder in the back of my head to start running more often. "No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."

"So what're you thinking?" Ellie asked as Alan scratched his head. Alan looked back at her.

"That we're out of a job."

Ian jogged up to them and leaned over a bit. "Don't you mean 'extinct'?" He teased before jogging up the rest of the stairs. Ellie smiled but I think Alan didn't appreciate that remark very much. Once we reached the top, I had to stop. I shook my head. _This is ridiculous_ , I scolded myself. _How can you be_ this _out of shape? You haven't worked out in...Six years._ I raised an eyebrow. _Well that's why_.

"Ms. Hensen, we don't have all day." Ian crossed his arms, peering at me over his dark sunglasses.

"Ian..." I walked over to him. "Take your sarcastic comments and shove them where the sun doesn't shine." I crossed my arms. In another room, I heard Ellie stifle a laugh. I walked into the room, Ian behind me.

"That's a little harsh." he said. I looked back at him and stuck my tongue out before walking to a few rows of seats, almost like a movie theater.

"Why don't you all sit down? Donald, sit down." John said politely. We did as told, Ellie, Alan, Ian, and I sitting a few rows in front of Donald. I sat at the end, with Ian to my right. To the right of him were Alan and Ellie. "Ah, here he comes." John walked to the screen as John walked up to us.

Wait, what?

This John, on-screen John that is, was wearing a suit with his hair and beard all nice and neat. "Well, here _I_ come."

" _Hello_." On-screen John greeted us.

"Say hello, say hello!" John told us. I looked around before awkwardly waving to the on-screen John. Ian gave a wave, while everyone else gave quiet 'hello's.

" _Hello, John_." On-screen John greeted Hammond. Almost immediately after, John began digging in his pockets.

"Oh, yes, I've got lines..." He said quietly.

 _Lines_?

" _Well, fine, fine, I guess. But, how did I get here?_ " On-screen John asked.

"Well, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. _Your_ blood." John held his hand out, pretending to hold something in it. The on-screen John held out a finger.

" _Right_." Not five seconds later, a pricking sound was made and on-screen John looked at Hammond. " _John, that hurt_."

"Relax, John, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." Hammond explained. A second John appeared on-screen.

" _Hello, John_." said on-screen John number two.

" _Hello, John_." the first one greeted, smiling. A third one appeared. " _Hello_."

" _Hello_."

"Cloned from what?" Alan whispered. The four of us all leaned in and started talking. "Loy extractions never recreated an intact DNA strand."

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Ian explained.

"And the gaps are so huge that what would be the point? The clone wouldn't even exsist, hardly." I whispered.

"Right, exactly."

"Paleo-DNA, from what source?" Ellie asked. "Where do you get 100 million-year-old dinosaur blood?"

"Shh!" the lawyer snapped. On the screen, on-screen John watched as what seemed like little bubbles float up from his finger and form a DNA strand. It went and poked his other shoulder.

" _What? What_?" One on-screen John watched with a look of surprise on his face while the other seemed to kind of chuckle. " _Oh, well, Mr. DNA, where did you come from?_ " he asked.

" _From your blood_!" DNA answered him. " _Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life_." the screen changed to a blueprint background as Mr. DNA made his way through the small creases. " _A DNA strand, like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing._ " He made himself into a dinosaur. " _And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look_."

I chuckled. The way the guy said 'dinosaurs' made me smirk. I leaned over to Ian and whispered "Dinosaurs." just like DNA had said it. This made him stifle a laugh. The blueprint screen rolled away, showing what seemed to be skin with an animated mosquito taking a bite out of it and filling itself with blood.

" _A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today_."

"Too bad they didn't go extinct." I muttered.

" _And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, a mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap_." It showed tree sap enveloping a mosquito and I raised my eyebrows. Then it went to an animation of scientists digging. " _After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilised, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilised tree sap, which we call amber, waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito an bingo! Dino DNA! A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes."_ The screen changed to letters just flying around with the DNA in front of it. " _If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's_ that _long_. _So-So!"_ DNA was hit by letters and they shoved him off-screen for half a second before he reappeared. " _What if it's full of holes? Now_ that's _where our geneticists take over. Thinking machine super-computers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes. And virtual-reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence._ " it showed a yellow frog croaking on-screen with a purple background. " _We used the complete DNA of a frog._ " it then went to a blue screen and turned the frog into DNA strands. " _To fill in the holes and complete the code_!" DNA shoved a piece of strand to fill a hole. _"Whew! And now, we can make a baby dinosaur_." the screen changed to an egg hatching and quickly turning into an adult dinosaur.

"This score is only temporary." Hammond explained. "It all has very dramatic music, of course. Boom, boom, boom, boom-a march or something. It hasn't been written yet. And then, of course, the tour moves on." He hit a button and then handles in front of us went down into our laps, much like a roller coaster. We started moving and we saw a window with scientists, all wearing white jumpsuits. DNA was talking but I wasn't paying attention. Not at this point. Ellie and Alan were like kids in a candy store, they were so excited. Behind us, John and Donald were talking in the back.

"This is overwhelming, John." Donald spoke quietly. "Are these characters autoerotica?"

At this I stared back at the lawyer. _What kind of sick fantasies you got_? I thought.

"No, no, no, we have no animatronics here." John corrected him. "Those people are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park."

"Wait a minute," Alan started, his arm outstretched. It made me turn to look at him. "How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?"

"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" Ellie looked back at Hammond.

"Shortly, shortly." He told her.

"Can't you stop these things?" Alan asked.

"I'm sorry, it's kind a ride."

"One, two, three." Ian began to lift the bars, the rest of us doing the same (besides Hammond and the lawyer, of course). Then the four of us got up and started to leave.

"Can they do that?" the lawyer asked as he and Hammond followed us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _1974_

 _Sitting in a fast food resturaunt wouldn't be your 'ideal' date night, but hey, it was pretty good, considering how much he was paid an hour. Besides, I didn't mind. A few kids from school glanced over at us as I sipped my Coke. Joey Windser, who would now looked at Ian with fear in his eyes, looked away as his cheerleader girlfriend glared at me. I smiled and waved before looking at Ian, who was smirking._

 _"You, ah, think they're too high and mighty to be in here?" He muttered._

 _"They'll get over it. I hear Joey's having a party tonight. It should elevate his ego even more."_

 _Ian chuckled quietly. I tossed a fry into my mouth, smirking over at the popular kids again as they moved to a table._

 _"I gotta show you something." Ian opened his white and orange cup, the ice bobbing a bit. Ian was big on not drinking too many sodas, he really only had one a day. The rest of the time he woud drink water or orange juice. Rarely did he have two a day. Me, I drank as many as I wanted. I didn't care. He scolded me from time to time, but I ignored him, usually sipping my soda as I flipped him off. I'd have a Dr. Pepper in the day and as the day went on I gradually moved to Coke. I didn't care._

 _"What is it?" I watched as he dipped his fingertip into his cup._

 _"I just found something out. Give me your hand."_

 _I stared at him but did as told. He took my hand in his before looking at me, his face serious._

 _"A little water droplet will not roll off your hand the same way twice." He told me. I blinked._

 _"Huh?" This was the big thing. A water droplet?_

 _"Watch." he lightly touched my hand with the finger he had dipped in the water, and the droplet quickly slid off the right side of my hand. "Alright, so it went to the right first, right?"_

 _"Ah, yeah." I nodded._

 _"Alright. Where do you think it'll go this time?"_

 _Here comes the scientist in him. I shrugged. "Same way I guess."_

 _"Watch." he said again, tapping my hand in the same spot. I watched the droplet as it slid down my hand and my wrist, sliding down my arm. Ian smirked at me as I stared at him. "See? I was right."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because I'm always right."_

 _I thinned my lips a little, making him chuckle. "I meant the water thing, ya doof."_

 _"I know." He smirked a bit, before taking my hand in both of his. "Because microscopic indifferences in the, ah, skin make it happen. It can't go the same way twice, it's just not possible."_

 _"Huh." I looked at my hand. Already the water streaks were beginning to dry._

 _"You can try and predict which way it's going to go, but half the time you're right, half the time you're wrong."_

 _"It's like that with everything, really." I shrugged._

 _"Good point." He smiled a bit. I nodded. Before I knew it, he leaned over the table and kissed me, making me blush deeply. When we pulled away, he sat back down, keeping my hand in his. "Bet you didn't predict that, did you?"_

 _1993_

We hurried into the lab, impatient. Dino eggs. _Real, actual dino eggs._ How many times can you see this in your life? I mean honestly.

" _A reminder,_ " A man's voice came over the PA system. " _The boat for the mainland will be leaving at 1900 hours. All personnel be at the dock no later than 1845. No exceptions._ "

"Someone's strict." I muttered.

"Good day, Henry." Hammond greeted a man once we reached the bottom of the small staircase. Henry turned, a clipboard and pencil in his hand. His hair was black, and he was oriental. Now, whether he was Chinese, Japanese, Korean, or anything else was beyond me. He smiled a bit.

"Good day, sir." he turned back to his clipboard and erased something. We wore a white lab suit, with gloves on his hands. How I hated those gloves. But they were for protection. Protocol. Gotta wear them.

A machine wizzed not too far from us, and both Alan and Ellie made their way over. I looked over and my mouth dropped open, hurrying to see. I stood next to Alan, a hand over my mouth. Ian stood next to me, his hand on my waist for a moment before he put it back by his side. I couldn't help but feel a tingle.

This machine was turning eggs over, one by one. The eggs were in a handmade nest, and they were fairly large. It surprised me, how big they were.

"It's turning the eggs." Ellie said quietly. One egg began to shake and Ian pointed it out. We got closer, wanting to see.

"Oh, perfect timing." Henry walked up to us. "I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat."

"Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me!" Hammond exclaimed quietly, putting gloves on. "I insist on being here when they're born." He leaned in as the egg began cracking. "Come on... Come on." he urged the baby dinosaur. "Come on, little one." he laughed gleefully as the egg began to break more. "Come on. Come on, little one, come on." the egg cracked more, this time a big chunk breaking off and revealing some red gunk and the eye of the baby. "Very good, push. Push." we saw more of the face, and by the little sharp teeth, this was a carnivore. Still, it was still a sight to see.

"God..." Ellie said quietly. I looked at Ian, who smiled at me before we both looked back at the hatching.

"Push, come on." Hammond continued to urge as the baby brought out a claw. My mouth dropped open. "Come on." he started laughing again. "Come on, then." he took an egg piece off the baby's head. "There you are." he did it a few more times as the baby dinosaur squealed quietly.

"Oh my God, that's so cute." I whispered.

"Yeah. Cute." Ian spoke quietly. But in his voice, I could hear he wasn't the happy camper he seemed to be.

"They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with." Hammond explained. At this, Alan's eyes widened and he pointed at himself. "That's it." he said as the baby got out a little more. "Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature on this island."

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?" Ian asked.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild." Henry explained. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

"How do you know they can't breed?" Ian asked.

"Because all of the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We've engineered them that way."

"Oh my God, look at that." Ellie exclaimed quietly. I looked at the baby, halfway out of its egg, squealing every now and again. Ian walked to the other side of the incubator.

"Blood temperature seems like about high 80s, maybe." Alan spoke.

"Wu?" Hammond looked at Henry, who was now passing out those gloves.

"Ah, ninety-one." he answered.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Ellie asked.

"Yes."

Alan held the broken egg in his hands, and the machine quickly snatched it from him. The wide eyed look he got made me giggle.

"But again," Ian spoke, his voice directly behind me. "How do you know they're all female? What, does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaurs' skirts?"

"We control their chromosomes." Henry crossed his arms. "It's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryis are inherently female, anyway." I smirked at Ian, who was going to sit down. "They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male."

"See? Don't feel special." I teased. Ian made a face at me.

"We simply deny them that." Henry added.

"Deny them that?" Ellie raised her eyebrows as Alan put the gloves on.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible." Ian shook his head. "If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to new territories, and crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh..." he motioned to the baby dinosaur. "Well, there it is."

"There it is." Hammond nodded.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will... _breed_?" Henry checked something off the clipboard as he spoke.

"No. No, I'm simply saying that life, uh, finds a way."

The baby dinosaur, which Alan was now holding, whimpered again.

"What species is this?" he asked Henry.

"Uh," Henry looked up from his clipboard. "It's a Velociraptor."

"You bred Raptors?"


End file.
